The present invention relates to magnetic hard disk drives. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for improving piezoelectric micro-actuator operation by preventing undesired micro-actuator motion hindrance and by preventing micro-actuator misalignment.
In the art today, different methods are utilized to improve recording density of hard disk drives. FIG. 1 provides illustrations of a typical drive arm configured to read from and write to a magnetic hard disk. Typically, voice-coil motors (VCM) 102 are used for controlling a hard drive's arm 104 motion across a magnetic hard disk 106. Because of the inherent tolerance (dynamic play) that exists in the placement of a recording head 108 by a VCM 102 alone, micro-actuators 110 are now being utilized to ‘fine-tune’ head 108 placement, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,606. A VCM 102 is utilized for course adjustment and the micro-actuator 110 then corrects the placement on a much smaller scale to compensate for the VCM's 102 (with the arm 104) tolerance. This enables a smaller recordable track width, increasing the ‘tracks per inch’ (TPI) value of the hard drive (increased drive density).
FIG. 2 provides illustrations of a drive arm as used in the art. To provide electrical connections to the head 202, a flex-cable suspension assembly (FSA) 204, having electrical traces 206, is provided and attached to the arm 212. The FSA 204 provides electrical connectivity between bond pads 208 near the VCM (not shown) and bonding pads 210 at the head 202.
Attaching the head 202 directly to the FSA 204 as shown presents problems in head alignment as well as problems with micro-actuator operation, as explained below. Further, the present means of attaching the FSA 204 to the arm 212 causes problems relating to assuring suspension stiffness and correct head attitude as well as other problems. It is therefore desirable to have a system and method to prevent the above-mentioned problems in addition to having other benefits.